A Small Measure of Peace
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Stephanie goes home to Charming from Tacoma to find out what's going on with her brother and she gets caught in the middle of the crossfire. Literally! Which makes Kozik hate Tig for one more reason. Rated T for language. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey you people! Here is another SOA story for your viewing pleasure and boy do I have a plan for this one, but I want this to be somewhat different. I've been thinking about this for a while, but I think I got it right, and I think I have it the way I want it to be. Not explaning who everyone is, because we KNOW who they are, right? Good. This is going to be COMPLETELY AU to go the way I want it to. I'll have stuff from the show, obviously, and my own twists and turns. Enjoy this and as always R&R! Thanks!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's and my girlz! I love you and you know who YOU are!

Oh yeah... if you haven't noticed... I FREAKIN' LOVE SOA! Best show EVER!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

Time was going by extremely slow, like turtle speed for Stephanie, or at least, to her, that's what it felt like, and she was anxious. Anxious for her doctor to confirm what she already knows, but she just wants to make sure everything is okay.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She looked at it, raising her eyebrow, and pressed the talk button. "Uh, hey... Jax, what's up?"

"Hey, Steph... nothing much, how's Tacoma?"

"It's okay and I love the weather."

"Do you miss Charming at all?"

"Um." she paused. "Sometimes."

"Okay, well, you might want to plan a trip down here, like soon."

"Why?" she asked, as the doctor walked in with her chart, and a smile.

"Because it's..."

"Hey, Jax?" she cut him off. "I'm gonna have to call you back."

"But wait..."

"I'm sorry, bye." she told him, and hung up her phone, putting it in her purse, then she looked up at her doctor. "So, Dr. Martin... what's the news?"

"Well." she started, sitting down in her chair. "I got your test results and congratulations... you are pregnant."

"That's what I thought, but I wanted to make sure."

"Okay." Dr. Martin got up, dimmed the lights, and turned on the ultrasound machine. "Lay back and lift your shirt up, so we can see how far along you are."

"All right." Stephanie nodded and did what she was told.

"I'll be putting on this warm jell on your stomach and get started." Dr. Martin put on the jell, then used the ultrasound wand, moving it around. "Everything looks good." she pointed to the screen. "You see that little flicker?"

"Yeah."

"That's your baby's heartbeat."

"Wow... it's so small." Stephanie said, in awe.

"Yep." Dr. Martin nodded. "And you're around twelve weeks... I'll print you up some scans to take home with you."

"Okay, thanks."

Dr. Martin printed up five ultrasound pictures and set them on the counter, then grabbed a few paper towels, and handed them to Stephanie. "Go ahead and clean yourself up. Everything looks good and I'll see you back here in five to seven weeks to find out the sex of the baby."

"Okay." Stephanie smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Martin."

"You're welcome." she smiled back. "You take care of yourself and your little one. Have a good day." Dr. Martin nodded, then walked out of the room.

After Stephanie sat up and cleaned her stomach, she grabbed the scans, and walked out to her silver Maserati. As she got in, she grabbed her phone out of her purse, and pressed speed dial number two, looking down at the scans, with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Koz."

"Hey, Baby... whatcha' doing?"

"I'm headed over to my place." she paused. "Can you meet me there?"

"Baby, actually, can you come to the clubhouse?"

"Yeah, sure... I'll see you in a little bit." she told him, then hung up her phone, dropping it in her lap. As she was about to start her car, her phone rang, then she picked it up and saw _'Mary'_ flashed on the screen. "Wow, this oughta be good." she muttered to herself, then pressed the talk button. "Hey, Ma."

"Hey, Steph? What are you doing right now?"

"Um, nothing... why? What's up?"

"You need to come down to Charming."

"For what, Ma?"

"Your brother needs you."

Stephanie could hear the panic in her voice. "Um, Mom, you're kinda scaring me... why does Opie need me?" she asked, then Mary explained everything that was going on.

* * *

It's been almost two and a half hours since Kozik heard from Stephanie, since she didn't show up at the clubhouse, and he was a little worried, and a little pissed, plus she wasn't answering her phone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Koz glared at the semi-new Prospect named Lucky. "Shut up."

"No, seriously... what's going on? Anything I can help you with?"

"No." Koz groaned, headed towards the door. "Tell Quinn, I'll be back later."

"Yeah, all right." Lucky nodded, as Koz walked outside, got on his bike, and headed to Stephanie's.

* * *

"Steph, you're going crazy bananas... can you calm down and take a breath?"

Stephanie stopped frantically packing her clothes into her suitcases and stared at her almost sister-in-law, then took a few deep breaths. "Okay, Katie... I'm calm."

"All right... now I want you to start from the beginning."

Stephanie took another deep breath. "First, I got a call from Jax telling me that I should come down to Charming."

"Okay, why?"

"I didn't get to talk to him long enough to find out, I had to go."

"And then what?" Katie asked, then the door swung open with a very pissed up Koz. "Oh, hey, Bro."

"Katie." he nodded, then glared at Stephanie. "Why didn't you go to the clubhouse? I waited over two fucking hours!"

"I'm sorry."

"Plus you weren't answering your damn cell phone." he glanced down at the couch and seen the suitcases. "What's with the luggage?"

"I got a phone call, after I got off the phone with you, then I came straight here to pack."

"Pack for what? Where you going?"

"To Charming."

"Like hell you are."

Stephanie shook her head. "It's not a request and I'm not asking you for permission... I'm going, Opie needs me."

Koz growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "For what, Steph?"

She took a deep breath and sat on the arm of the couch. "My mother told me that Opie, Donna, and the kids are at some holding facility in Stockton. She didn't go into detail, but Opie's being questioned for some murder and-or possibly being a part of the witness protection program."

"So why do you have to go?"

"Because Koz, Opie's my brother and he needs my support." she got off the couch and stood up. "Look, you can either keep fighting with me about it or spend time with me, _not_ fighting with me, before I leave in a few hours."

"You're leaving in a few hours?" he repeated, kind of shocked.

"Yes, Koz... I need to get to my family."

"_I'm_ your family."

"Koz." she groaned.

"Okay, your _family,_ huh?" he slightly nodded. "Who was there for you when your father turned his back on you? It was ME! Or how about when your mother kicked you out? Again, that was ME! Oh yeah, and what about when your brother, you know, the one that supposedly _needs_ you right now." he paused as she frowned. "Okay, what about when you went all those times to visit Opie in Chino, but he never wanted to see you. Who did you call every-fucking-time? Huh? It was ME!"

"Koz..."

"No, let me finish." she slowly nodded and he continued. "Look, Steph, if you wanna go back down there and get your heart broken by your so-called _family_ some more, then that's fine by me... except this time, I _won't_ be there to pick up the pieces." Koz glared at her for a few more seconds, then walked out, slamming the door as hard as he could, making Stephanie and Katie flinch.

After five minutes of awkward silence, Katie spoke. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No." Stephanie shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "It's fine, just... it's fine."

"I'm sorry, Steph."

"It's okay, Katie... he's pissed because Tig's there and I know them two hate each other, but for whatever the reason is, it has nothing to do with me." Stephanie sighed. "I just need to go see Opie, so I know what the hell is going on." then within an hour, Stephanie had all her stuff packed in her Maserati and on the road, headed down to Charming. She said her 'goodbyes' to Katie, but never got a 'goodbye' from Koz. A part of her was glad she didn't tell him about the baby, but the other part still wants to tell him, but how could she if he walked out on her the way he did? Stephanie was just torn and didn't know what to do.

* * *

A/N: Okay, kiddos... that's chapter one and I hope you all like and enjoy the ride, because this is going to be a DOOZY! I got major plans for this one and it's totally AU, big time! So don't forget to R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

As soon as Stephanie got into Charming the next day, driving non-stop, minus the quick bathroom stops and a few fast food detours, it was in the afternoon, and she pulled into the diner on Main Street, then called a number on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jax."

"Hey, Steph... what's up? You didn't call me back yesterday."

"Yeah, about that." she paused. "Actually, I'm in town."

"You are?" he sounded surprised. "Where?"

"At the diner... because I'm a little hungry."

"A'ight." he chuckled. "I'll meet you in a little bit."

"Okay." she told him, then hung up the phone. She got out of the car and walked in, then got a table, and ordered her food. By the time Jax walked in, Stephanie was already eating. He spotted her at a booth and sat with her. "Hello." she said, softly.

"So I talked to you for like two seconds... what made you come down without me telling you the reason?"

"My mother." she paused. "She told me that Ope was in Stockton with Donna and the kids."

"Oh, yeah." he nodded. "That's what I was gonna tell you, but like I said, you never called me back."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"So can you tell me what's going on? Because my mother didn't go into detail."

"I can't." he slightly shook his head.

"Okay, fine." she groaned, eating a fry.

"Hey, Steph?" she looked at him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit."

She laughed. "Yeah, I haven't slept yet and I'm totally drained." she shrugged. "I just had to hurry and get here."

"So, you still with Kozik?"

"Well, it's hard to tell right now... he's pissed that I'm here." she paused. "What about you?"

"Tara came back from Chicago."

"Oh, cool... hey, how's Abel?"

"He's really good and he'll be getting out of the hospital tonight, so Mom is throwing a welcome home party at my house."

"That's great... I might have to come by and party, so I can see the little guy."

"You should." he nodded, then she yawned, making him laugh. "But first... maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, maybe I'll get a motel or something." Jax frowned. "What?"

"You're not staying at some motel."

"Then where do you suggest I stay, Jax?"

"At the clubhouse." she thought about it, then nodded, and pushed her plate away. "You done?" he asked, looking at her odd selection of food.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go." he got out of the booth and put fifteen dollars on the table, as Stephanie scooted out, then when she was out, he gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're here." she just nodded into his chest, smelling the familiar scent of leather on his cut, then started to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?" he backed up to look at her, then wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "What is it?"

"J- just smelling your cut, the leather, reminds me of Koz... he wasn't just pissed that I left, but we got into a huge fight."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Maybe just emotionally, but I know he'd never actually _hurt_ me."

"Good." Jax nodded, letting go of her. "Because I'd kill him."

"Yeah... Hap already had that conversation with him."

"Okay, so are you all right to drive?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Because I'm not leaving my Maserati here." she laughed. "Are you crazy?"

Jax smiled. "All right then, follow me." she nodded, then they walked out of the diner. As Stephanie got into her car, Jax got on his bike, then he rode off, with her close behind him.

* * *

Koz bursted through the door. "Katie!" he looked around, but didn't see her. "Katie!"

She ran out of her room. "What? What is it?"

"I want you to go down to Charming and watch her."

"What?" she looked at her brother incredulously. "Koz, have you lost your damn mind?"

"No, I haven't."

Katie laughed. "She's your Old Lady... you go watch her."

"Oh, come on."

"What? Don't you trust her? She's not going to do anything, even after your little bitch-fit yesterday, she still loves you."

"Maybe she does." he shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't."

"No, ass... she does." Katie shook her head. "God, you're an idiot."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think? Huh? Her whole family shuts her out, then when something goes down that they can't handle, they call her up, and she goes running. You think I like the way they've hurt her?"

"What's the difference? You did last night."

"I was trying to prove a point, but she still left me."

"Okay... wait." she held up her hand. "Stop, I'm confused... first you were talking about me watching her because you don't trust her for whatever silly reason, but now, you're going on about her family." she paused. "What's this really about?"

Koz sat down with his head in his hands. "I think I'm losing her Katie... these past few months, she's been distant and I don't know what's going on." he looked back up at his sister. "It's that and with her being in Charming, I can't lose Steph, like I lost Amy... with either reason, I just can't."

Katie sat down next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, remembering Amy and what she knew of her. She was Koz's high school sweetheart and he went to one of the SOA parties in Washington, out on the lake. Amy was talking to Tig at the time, since Tig was Koz's best friend, visiting him for a few weeks, and she wanted to get to know him, while Koz was getting her a drink.

All of a sudden, shots rang out, and Tig immediately shielded Amy from the bullets, landing on top of her. When he finally got up, he noticed that Amy wasn't moving and realized that when they went down, the back of her head hit a sharp rock, killing her, and Koz has never really forgave Tig for it. Katie on the other hand, looked at it like Tig tried to save her and she died on accident, but she also had a 'thing' for Tig, which usually clouded her judgement.

Katie got up and grabbed something out of her desk and sat back down. "I get that you're worried about Stephanie being in Charming, but you're not gonna lose her."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Because of this." she held up what she was holding and Koz's eyes widened as he looked at the ultrasound scan. "This is why she's been a little distant."

"She's." he ran his fingers through his hair. "Whoa, she's..."

Katie nodded. "Twelve weeks."

Koz took the scan out of Katie's hand and he smiled. "Oh, my God... is this for real? I'm going to be a father?"

"Yep and I'm gonna be an aunt." she paused, seeing the happy look on his face. "You can keep that by the way, it's one of the very first pictures of him or her, but Steph told me that she has, like four more."

Koz gave Katie a hug. "Thanks, Sis." she nodded, then he let go, and put the ultrasound scan in the front pocket of his cut as he stood up. "I need to go down there and say I'm sorry."

"Really? I'll go with you."

"Okay, I'll go to the clubhouse and you start packing, then I'll come back, and we'll go."

"Okay." Katie smiled. "And congrats on the baby... my niece or nephew."

"Thank you." he nodded, then walked out the door, leaving Katie's apartment.

* * *

A/N: Okay peeps... I may have done a switcheroo, but until season 3, we won't find out what beef is really going on between Kozik and Tig, but like I said, this is completely AU, to go the way that I want and in this story, it's Koz who's pissed at Tig, and now you know why. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to R&R! Thank you, Peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

Stephanie parked her Maserati, while Jax parked his bike with the rest of them, then she got out, and walked up to him. "You nervous?" he asked, with a smirk.

"No, Jax." she shook her head. "Why would I be nervous?"

He laughed as he got off, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on." then they walked into the clubhouse. Stephanie saw Opie and Donna hugging by the pool table. "Hey, Ope." Jax started. "Look, who I found."

Donna, Opie, and Juice all turned around, and Stephanie waved. "Hey, everyone."

"Steph?" Opie's eyes widened. She nodded, then he went up to her and scooped her up in a bear hug.

"Oh, hey, it's good to see... you too." Stephanie said, trying to breathe.

He backed up to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom called and told me about your situation, she said you needed me, so here I am."

"I'm glad." he smiled, letting go. "You look great, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing all right."

"Still in Tacoma?"

"Yep." she nodded.

"Look." Opie started. "I'm really glad you're here... I'm sorry about all those times, you visited me in Chino, and I didn't..."

Stephanie put up her hand to stop him. "Ope... don't." she shook her head. "That's in the past, can't we just leave it in the past, and just move on from it?"

"Yeah." he gave her a hug. "That will be great, but I still am sorry."

"It's okay, Big Brother." she let go of him. "You're forgiven." she smiled, then looked at Donna. "Hey, you." she gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you, Steph."

"Yeah, you too." she said, letting go. "So, hows my niece and nephew?"

"They're good." Donna nodded. "Over at your moms until she drops them off, for Abel's homecoming."

"Oh... okay."

"So." Donna started. "What are you doing right now?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to take a nap."

"Okay, well, I'm headed to the house, you can take a nap there." Donna suggested.

"Awesome." Stephanie looked at Jax and Opie. "See you later." then her and Donna started walking out, until Juice grabbed her arm. "Hey, Mr. Ortiz." she gave him a hug. "Don't tell anyone I'm here."

"When you say _anyone_ you mean..."

"My dad, Crystal, and Cassie."

"Okay." Juice nodded, letting go. "I'm glad you're here... see you later." Stephanie smiled at him, then her and Donna walked out of the clubhouse.

"I'll follow you." Stephanie said, getting into her car, then Donna drove off with Stephanie behind her.

* * *

It was after five, when Stephanie woke up from her power nap, and Mary walked into the house with the kids. "Hey, Ma." Stephanie nodded.

Mary gasped. "Wow, I didn't think you'd even come." she said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Uh, why wouldn't I, Ma?"

"Well." Mary let go of her. "I'm just glad you're home."

"Yeah." Stephanie nodded. "Me too, how have you been?"

"I've been okay, Steph, how 'bout yourself?"

"I've been all right, Ma."

"How long are you staying?"

"Um... I'm not sure."

"Okay." Mary nodded. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye, Ma." Stephanie smiled.

"Bye, Donna."

"Bye, Mary." she waved, then Mary walked out of the house.

Stephanie took a deep breath. "Wow, that was... awkward."

"Yeah, it was." Donna laughed, then looked at Kenny and Ellie. "Go get ready for Abel's homecoming."

Kenny ran down the hallway, while Ellie gave Stephanie a hug. "Hi, Aunt Stephie."

"Hey, Girly... I missed you guys."

Ellie let go and smiled. "We missed you too." Stephanie nodded, then Ellie ran down the hallway into her room. After they were finished, the kids, Donna, and Stephanie went over to Jax's in Donna's car.

* * *

Ellie and Kenny already ran into the house and Stephanie was just standing there, leaning on Donna's car, when Donna gave her a funny look. "Something wrong?"

"It's just... I haven't spoken to Piney in I don't know how long."

"Maybe, he'll be glad to see you."

"I doubt it." Stephanie shrugged. "But whatever, let's go inside." then both of them walked in, and the room went silent, as all eyes were on her. "Uh, hey, everyone." she waved.

Then out of nowhere, Piney got up and gave Stephanie a hug. "Hey, Princess."

Her eyes started welling up. "Hey, Daddy."

Piney backed up to look at her, then wiped the tear that was about to fall. "When'd you get in?"

"Earlier today... I drove."

"From Tacoma?"

"Yeah."

"How are things over there? You know you can stay in Charming."

"I know... but things are good in Tacoma."

"You want a beer?"

"No, thanks, Daddy." she smiled. "I'm all right." he nodded, then sat back down. For the next thirty minutes, Stephanie gave hugs and talked to everyone, she hasn't seen in a long time, especially Cassie and Crystal.

Fifteen minutes later, Luann opened the door, and Jax walked in with Abel in his arms, with a huge grin on his face, followed by Wendy, and Gemma. Piney stood up to greet him as he was showing Abel off proudly.

While Stephanie was talking to Cassie, Luann, and Crystal, Tara walked in with a beer and sat on the arm of the recliner that Jax was sitting in. Out of the corner of Stephanie's eye, she saw him look up at her and say something, then she nodded, saying something back.

All of a sudden, Tara glared at Wendy, leaned down and kiss Jax on his lips. When he backed up from her, he glanced at everyone who was watching with a guilty look on his face, then said "I'll be right back." he got up, then Tara followed him down the hallway.

"So." Stephanie started. "What'd I miss? It looked like Wendy is about to kill Tara."

"Oh, you know." Luann waved her arm. "Those three dancing in their never ending circle of bullshit."

Minutes after that, Tara came stomping out of the hallway, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. Jax was talking to Juice, then Juice followed behind her.

Donna tapped Stephanie on the arm. "We're gonna head out."

"Okay."

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah, since my car is at your house." Stephanie laughed. "But let me say 'bye' to everyone, then I'll be outside." Donna nodded, then her, the kids, and Opie told Jax bye, and walked out of the house.

Stephanie gave Gemma a hug. "I'm gonna get going."

"It was good seeing you, Steph." Gemma smiled, looking down at Abel.

"You too." she rubbed Abel's cheek with her thumb, thinking about her tiny growing baby inside of her belly, wondering who it'd look like more, her or Koz. "He's so handsome and adorable."

"Just like his Daddy." Gemma nodded. "So how long are you staying, in Charming?"

"A few days, maybe."

Gemma smiled, then gave Stephanie a hug with her free arm. "Well, come visit us, before you head back to Tacoma."

"I will." she nodded, letting go.

"Hey, now! Don't forget about us." Crystal said, then both her and Cassie gave her a group hug.

"I could never forget about you guys." Stephanie laughed, then they let go. "Look, I need some rest... but we should do something tomorrow, lunch maybe?"

"Sure." Cassie nodded. "That sounds good."

Stephanie waved. "Okay, bye, everyone!"

"Bye." a few of them waved back, then Stephanie walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

...Chapter 4...

Stephanie went up to Donna as she got into the truck and said "Where's your car?"

"Ope offered to take the kids, because I'm coming back to help Gemma. Do you wanna come with me to the store real quick?"

"Yeah, sure." Stephanie nodded, getting the passenger seat. "Why not."

"We haven't really had a chance to talk." Donna said, driving away.

"Yeah, I know, but I was so tired from driving non-stop."

"Are you still with Kozik?"

"I really don't know."

"Why?"

"Well." Stephanie sighed. "We got into a big fight before I left to come here and there's a huge possiblity, he broke up with me."

"What was the fight about?"

"He didn't want me coming down here, because of how my family was to me in the past." she paused. "That... and the fact that I'd be around Tig." Stephanie shrugged. "Hell, I don't know."

"You love him, right?"

"With all my heart."

"Well, I think you two will be okay, I mean, look at Ope and I... we've been through a lot, but we still manage to make it work." Donna said, stopping at the red light.

"We have to be okay, making it work, Donna... I'm pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations."

"I'll show you some ultrasound scans my doctor gave me."

"Okay." Donna nodded.

As Stephanie bent down to the floor board, a car screeched up to them within seconds, and bullets went flying. Stephanie stayed down to where she was, covering her head as much as she could. When she heard the car drive away, all she could hear is the car horn blaring. Stephanie stayed down for a few more minutes to make sure it was okay, but felt her arm in pain, then she slowly looked over at Donna, and screamed her head off.

* * *

As Stephanie was getting bandaged up by the EMT, from a bullet grazing her upper left arm, she was trying her hardest to keep her blood pressure down and to stay as calm as possible, for the baby's sake, because she's sure that it'd be sky high.

Minutes later, she heard motorcycles pulling up, but didn't bother looking up, because she had shaking hand on her phone ready to call Kozik, but she was kind of scared he'd just tell her to fuck off or something. Suddenly, she heard her name being called, so she slowly looked up, and saw Jax staring at her with his eyes widened.

He jogged up to her. "W-what happened to you, Steph? Are you okay?"

"No." she shook her head. "Bullets went flying."

"You were in the truck with Donna?" she nodded, then she saw Opie getting out of Donna's car, and hovering over her, crying his eyes out, as the rest of the guys pulled up on their bikes. "Do you know who did this? Did you see anything?"

"No, it all happened so fast. One second, she was talking to me and the next, she was gone." after the EMT finished with wrapping up the wound, he walked away, and Jax lightly touched it with his finger. "And a bullet grazed my arm."

Jax grabbed Stephanie's shaking hand and pulled her in for a hug, and that's when Stephanie couldn't hold it in anymore, she just broke down into tears. "Do you want me to get Ope?" he asked.

"No." she shook her head against his chest. "He's too upset about Donna."

"Is there anything you want?"

"Just hold me." she whispered.

"All right." he nodded, holding her tight.

Minutes later, all the guys, except for Opie, realized that Stephanie was there, with a bandage on her arm. Chibs, Clay, Tig, Juice, and Half Sack went up to them. "What the hell happened?"

Jax glared at Tig. "Steph was in the truck with Donna, when it got shot up, and a bullet grazed her in the arm." both Tig and Clay's jaws slightly dropped.

"Jesus Christ!" Chibs shook his head. "Are you okay, Love?"

"I don't... I don't know." she said, softly. "I just want to go to sleep."

Jax backed up to look at her. "Go to the clubhouse with Chibs and Juice, that way Chibs can check your wound, if he needs to."

"Okay." she nodded, clutching her purse against her stomach.

"You ready?" Juice asked.

"Yeah, bye Jax." she gave him a weak smile, then got on the bike with Chibs, and he rode off, with Juice next to them.

* * *

Stephanie was in one of the extra dorm rooms and she couldn't fall asleep, because everytime she'd close her eyes, she'd see Donna's body slumped over the steering wheel, with blood, and full of bullet holes. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Koz, so she took out her phone, and called him, not caring if he hated her at the moment, she just wanted to hear his voice.

"Fucking wonderful." she muttered, because it went to his voicemail, after four rings, so she left a message. "Hey, Koz, it's me... I, uh, just wanted to talk to you." she started to sob. "Something happened and I should have listened to you, but I didn't, and I know you probably hate me. I deserve it, but I need you. I need you to hold me and tell me that everything will be all right. I'm so sorry and I'll understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again... I just fucking need you, Koz." she pressed the end key, slammed her phone on the bed next to her, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Kozik and Katie had pulled over to a gas station, so Katie could fill up her gas tank. As Koz was inside buying a lighter, he listened to his voicemail from Stephanie. After that, he tried calling her, but she wasn't answering it, and he started to worry.

He left the lighter on the counter and went outside to Katie. "Hey, listen to this."

"Okay." she nodded, then he replayed the message. "Let me call her."

"I tried, she's not answering."

Katie took out her phone. "I'll call Crys then." she dialed the number and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Crys."

"Oh, hey, Katie... what's up?"

"I have a question... do you know where Stephie is? Neither me or Koz can get a hold of her."

"Yeah and she left me a weird message on my voicemail."

"Oh, hey, Koz... didn't know you were there."

"Yeah." he paused. "In her message she left me, she said that something happened... what the hell happened that got her so upset?"

"You guys don't know?"

"Know what?" asked Katie.

"Donna was killed last night."

"What!" Katie and Koz yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, her and Steph were in the truck, Donna was at a red light when the back window got shot up, killing Donna."

"You said, Steph was with her?"

"Yes, Koz... she's okay, except a bullet grazed her arm, but as far as I know, she's all right."

"Fuck!" Koz yelled, then punched the concrete wall next to him.

"Crys." Katie started. "Do they know who did it?"

"Nope."

"Okay, do you know where Stephanie is?"

"She had me take her to Ope's to get her car, then she told me she was going to the ER to check her wound or something."

Koz's eyes widened, then he lipped to Katie. "The baby."

"Hey, Crys." Katie paused. "We'll be there in a little bit."

"You're coming here?"

"Yeah and thanks for letting us know... see you soon." then Katie hung up her phone and looked over at her brother, who looked like he was about to break down. "Koz, it's a strong possibility that the baby is okay. You just need to calm down, so you can stay focused, riding your bike." she paused. "Stephie is strong and I know, her and the baby is fine."

He stared at her for a second with doubt, then he nodded. "Let's go... I need to get to her." he said, getting on his bike, then Katie got back in her car, and both of them took off towards Charming.


	5. Chapter 5

...Chapter 5...

Tara walked into the exam room with a clipboard in her hands. "Hey, Steph, I know I'm not your doctor, but I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, now that I know that the baby is fine, considering what went down last night, and the baby is all I care about."

"Congratulations." Tara smiled.

"Thanks."

"Uh, yeah, I heard about Donna, I bet that was horrible."

"It was." Stephanie nodded. "And she didn't deserve it."

"Nope, she didn't." Tara paused. "So, who all knows about the baby?"

"Now you, Katie, and I told Donna." Stephanie looked at the ground. "Literally seconds before the bullets went flying." she shook her head, then looked back up at Tara. "When can I get out of here?"

"I'll go get your release papers and you can go in a little bit."

"Okay." Stephanie nodded. "Hey, Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd really appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone about the baby."

"I won't." she smiled, then Tara walked out of the room.

Stephanie sighed and rubbed her stomach. "Oh, boy... if Daddy found out what happened to us, he'd never let me come back here again." she chuckled. "We'll just have to keep it our little secret, because Daddy will hit the roof."

* * *

A little bit later, Stephanie walked into Opie's house, and found him in his room, staring at his cut, drinking a beer, then he slowly looked over. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah." she leaned up against the dresser. "How are you holding up?"

Opie glared at her as he put his beer down. "How do you think?" he snapped. "I lost my wife... how the fuck do you think I feel?"

That stung and it hurt Stephanie more than she thought it would, she knew he was upset, but still. "Okay." her eyes started welling up with tears. "I'm sorry, I stopped by, knowing that it's a bad time." she walked out. "I'm sorry."

Opie deeply sighed and groaned as he stood up. "Steph, wait!" he called out, walking into the livingroom, and saw Stephanie's hand on the door handle. "Don't go." he took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry for being such an asshole, but..."

"No, Ope, it's okay... I get it, you're hurting because of Donna. I can't say that I understand what you're going through, I mean, I don't, but regardless, I'm here for you."

Opie went up and gave Stephanie a hug. "Thanks, Sis." he backed up to look at her. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Jax, Hale, Unser, and the guys were saying that you were in the truck with Donna and I could have lost you too."

"Yeah." she nodded.

"What was she talking about before she... died?"

"Honestly? We were talking about Koz and I."

"Oh." he nodded, then looked at the bandage on her arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she shrugged. "It's just a scratch." seconds later, her phone rang, she dug it out of her pocket. "Hang on, Ope." then as he sat down on the arm of the couch, she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Baby, where are you?"

"Oh, hey, Koz." she said, surprised he'd even call her, let alone still call her baby. "I'm with Opie, why?"

"Well, you need to get to T - M."

"For what?"

"What's with all the questions, Babe? Just do it... Katie and I are waiting for you."

"Wait... you're in Charming?"

"Yeah, we got here a little bit ago, now get here.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"Bye, Baby."

"Uh, bye, Koz." she said, then hung up her phone, and looked up at Opie. "I gotta go, Koz and Katie are at the clubhouse."

"Okay." Opie nodded, then gave Stephanie another hug. "Sorry, for biting your head off."

"It's fine." she let go. "I'll either stop by or give you a call later." he nodded, then Stephanie walked out, got into her Maserati, and drove to T - M.

* * *

Tig, Clay, Bobby, and Jax walked out of the chapel, then Tig whispered to Clay "What's Kozik doing here?"

"Don't know." Clay shrugged, then sat next to Koz at the bar. "Hey, Man... long time, no see."

"What's up, Clay... Jax, Bobby." he paused and glared. "Tiggy."

"So, whatcha' doing here?" Bobby asked, sitting on the other side.

"Waitin' for my Old Lady to get back." Koz looked at Jax. "Crys told me what happened to Donna and Steph being in the truck with her, so my question is... who the fuck did it? Because once I get my hands on that piece of shit, I'm going to kill whoever it is, for almost killing my woman."

Tig swallowed hard, then Clay smacked Koz on his shoulder. "Well, we don't know who did it, yet, but Unser and Hale is looking into it."

"Good." Koz nodded. "Because the motherfucker deserves to die."

Tig smacked Clay on his arm. "I'll be back... there's a thing, remember the thing I gotta do, See ya later." then Tig walked outside.

Koz chuckled. "What's up Tiggy's ass?"

"It's probably nothing." Clay laughed. "He's a strange one."

* * *

Stephanie pulled into the T - M parking lot and got out of her car. As she got out, she saw Katie talking to Tig over by the boxing ring, then walked up to them. "Hey, Katie... what are you and Koz doing here?"

She gave Stephanie a hug. "My brother needs to talk to you about something." Katie let go of her. "Crys told us what happened and he's just worried about you, so am I."

"Oh." Stephanie nodded.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine... is Koz in the clubhouse?"

"Uh-huh." Tig nodded. "Drinkin' at the bar."

"Thanks." she said, then walked inside.

"Hey, Steph." Jax waved.

"Hey." she smiled, then locked eyes with Koz. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." he nodded, jumping off the bar stool.

"Go into one of the empty rooms." Jax suggested, then Stephanie started walking down the hallway, with Koz behind her. They went into the room and Koz shut the door behind him.

The first thing Koz did was, give Stephanie a hug, once he held her tight, she started to cry. "Babe, it's okay... I'm here."

"Please, just hold me."

"I will, however long you need me to." she nodded, into his chest, inhaling the scent of leather from his cut.

A few minutes later, Koz squeezed a little too hard, and Stephanie winced. "Ouch."

Koz quickly let go, raising his arms up in defeat. "What? What is it? Is it the bab..."

Stephanie snapped her head up with her eyes wide. "The what?"

"The baby." he sighed. "Katie told me." he sat down on the bed and looked up at her. "Because you've been distant from me these past couple of months and I thought... I thought I was losing you."

"Koz, you're not gonna lose me." she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was going to tell you, but my mother called about Opie, then we got into that big fight, and I thought you broke up with me."

"No, Baby." he shook his head. "I didn't break up with you, I was just mad that you were coming here and that you were gonna be around Tig. I just don't trust him around you, I mean, he's already made me lose someone once before and I refuse to let it happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never told you the story about Amy, have I?" she shook her head and Koz took a deep breath. "A long time ago, there was a SAMCRO party. Tig and I used to be best friends, then when I walked away to get something to drink, someone was shooting at us. I guess, Tig went to shield Amy from the bullets, and landed on top of her. Once everything was okay, he got up, and she stayed down."

"Why?"

"When he landed on her... her head hit a sharp rock and it killed her."

"Oh, no... I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, so, that is why I didn't want you to come here, and I never forgave him after that." Stephanie didn't want to say anything else, even though she was thinking in her mind that Tig did it on accident, then Koz took another deep breath. "So how's your arm?"

"It's fine... just a scratch."

"Okay." he palmed her stomach. "And the baby? Crys said that you went to the doctor?"

"Yeah, from all the crying and my blood pressure through the roof, I just wanted to see if the baby was okay, and he or she is doing fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, growing the way it should be."

Koz moved Stephanie's hair out of her face. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Hmm..." she laughed. "Let me think." she tapped her chin with her finger. "You're forgiven, if you go get me some hot wings with chocolate syrup and sprinkles." Koz made a disgusted face, which made Stephanie giggle. "It's what the baby is craving, which I have no control over."

"Um, all right." he made another face. "Sure, let's go get you the nasty shit." she laughed out loud, then both of them stood up, and Koz bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she smiled, then both of them walked out of the room, hand in hand.


End file.
